La Decisión de la Reina
by Laura Brooks
Summary: ¿StableQueen, OutlawQueen o SwanQueen? Si Regina tuviera que elegir a un único y verdadero amor, ¿a cuál elegiría? Gold encuentra una manera divertida de encontrarla con su dilema: un programa televisivo para todos los habitantes de Storybrooke.


**Hola!**

**Bueno, lo primero, no me pertenece ni ouat, ni sus personajes ni prácticamente nada de este mundo, una pena. **

**El final del último capítulo (4x18) me dio esta idea. Regina tiene que elegir entre OutlawQueen y SwanQueen? Por qué no añadimos StableQueen a la ecuación y le damos un poco de emoción? Una forma más original y divertida de encontrar a tu verdadero amor xD**

**Con el único objetivo de hacer reír al personal :D**

**La Decisión de la Reina**

\- Preparaos queridos. El espectáculo está a punto de comenzar.

El caos, la tensión, los nervios… se palpaban en el ambiente. Rumplestinskin nunca había afrontado una situación como aquella. El mundo de la magia estaba pensado para un amor verdadero, y uno solo, de cada persona.

Así que, cuando los astros se alinearon, las estrellas se confabularon y el Destino decidió intervenir y liarla parda haciendo que la anteriormente conocida como Reina Malvada se encontrara en el centro de un triángulo amoroso, pensó y pensó y pensó hasta que dio con la única solución razonable y lógica al dilema de la reina: un concurso televisivo.

Tras una ardua investigación el anterior mago, actual propietario de una tienda, coleccionista y presentador en ratos libres, Rumplestinskin dio con la clave. En aquel mundo sin magia donde las personas parecían tener más de un amor verdadero o tenían problemas para encontrarlo la situación se solucionaba acudiendo a un programa de televisión donde los espectadores decidirían el futuro de los protagonistas. Era un poco extraño, no lo iba a negar, pero quién era él para contradecir el proverbial dicho: donde fueres, haz lo que vieres.

\- Listos todos. Entramos en 3, 2, 1…

Una luz roja en la cámara se encendió avisando a trajeado Ser Oscuro de que llegaba el momento.

\- Bienvenidos habitantes de Storybrooke y el Bosque Encantado. Poneros cómodos y preparad a mano todo lo que podáis necesitar, porque esta será una noche llena de emociones en la que no os podréis levantar del sofá. Soy Rumplestiskin, me reconoceréis de cosas como haber hecho antiguos tratos que arruinaron vuestras vidas y ser el creador de la maldición oscura que os trajo a este mundo. También conocido como Gold, nombre que usaremos por culpa de la crisis y los recortes en cultura, no nos da el presupuesto para todas las letras de mi nombre. Esta noche, como os decía, nos espera un apasionante programa en el que Regina Mills, alcaldesa de nuestro amado pueblo y antigua Reina Malvada, tendrá que encontrar su Verdadero Amor entre nuestros tres concursantes.

La imagen se concentró en el escenario ocupado por cuatro taburetes, uno de ellos separado de los demás por una opaca pared oscura.

\- La reina se sentará alejada de sus pretendientes para no poder ver sus rostros, mientras que los concursantes ocuparán el resto de los asientos. Teniendo en cuenta que Regina ya conoce a sus tres pretendientes, la dinámica será un poco distinta al del resto de programas que hayáis podido ver en vuestras vidas. Bien, allá vamos. Dentro video.

**"****Nuestro primer concursante ocupó el corazón de la reina en su inocente juventud. Amor de primavera, amor de infancia, primer amor…oh quién no recuerda su primer beso bajo un roble, su primer abrazo, su primera pedida de mano. Este apuesto palafrenero murió a manos de la madre de Regina y ha vuelto de entre los muertos solo para poder venir a este programa. Agradezcámoselo con un fuerte aplauso. ¿Logrará el palafrenero llevarse a la reina al pajar?"**

Entre aplausos y silbidos, Daniel hizo acto de presencia tomando el primer taburete.

\- Bienvenido pretendiente número 1- Dijo Gold- Háblanos de ti.

\- Pues, veamos, me gustan los largos paseos a caballo, mi pasatiempo favorito es esperar a Regina en las cuadras y estoy dispuesto a ser su caballero por un día y recordarle el puro amor que compartimos.

Un fuerte "Oooh" femenino se extendió por la sala.

\- Muy bonito. – Musitó Gold. – Ahora, demos paso al pretendiente número 2. Dentro vídeo.

**"****Polvos… de duende, un tatuaje en forma de león, flechas afiladas, una malsana afición por las tabernas… Robin Hood ha venido al programa decidido a demostrar que el polvo de duende realmente no se equivoca nunca, aunque el duende verde original sea el logotipo de la absenta. ¿Logrará el honorable ladrón robar el corazón de la reina?"**

Robin Hood entró en el escenario sonriendo y marcando hoyuelos sentándose junto a Daniel.

\- Bienvenido pretendiente número 2. – Dinos algo de ti.

\- Bueno, yo dejé a Regina por mi primera esposa cuando ella resultó no estar muerta, pero he decidido que lo mejor es seguir mi corazón y estoy dispuesto a recuperarla. Me gusta lanzar flechas, galopar a caballo para perseguir a los malvados y ser un hombre honorable.

\- Muy bien. Y ahora, por fin, el tercer pretendiente. Dentro vídeo.

**"****Con un horrible coche amarillo digno de la furia de la reina, pelo rubio y una chaqueta de cuero roja, Emma Swan, Sheriff de profesión y Salvadora en sus ratos libres, está dispuesta a conquistar el corazón de la madre adoptiva de su hijo. La Salvadora fue creada para devolver los finales felices. ¿Logrará ser el final feliz de la Reina?"**

Empujada por un par de seguratas, Emma se sentó en su silla.

\- ¿Pero qué narices es esto, Gold?

\- ¿Es que no ve la televisión, señorita Swan? Es un concurso para decidir quién es el verdadero amor de Regina.

\- Um… ¿y eso no lo tendría que decidir ella?

\- Y ella lo hará, con nuestra ayuda. – Repuso Gold. – Ahora, deje de quejarse y díganos algo de usted.

\- Ni siquiera sé si yo debería estar aquí. O sea, ¿pero a Regina le gustan las mujeres?- Preguntó la rubia confundida.

\- Basándonos en sus tiempos de reina, yo diría que no le hace ascos a nada. – Respondió Gold. – Sin embargo, lo que ha convierte en posible Amor Verdadero, Señorita Swan, no es su sexo sino su historia.

\- ¿Mi historia?

\- ¿Está claro, no?

\- Um…¿no?

Gold logró no poner los ojos en blanco, antes de volver a mirar a su cámara y sonreír con toda la galantería de la que era capaz.

\- Querido público, aquí tenemos a los tres pretendientes de Regina. Tres personas que no han sido elegidas al azar, si no por su gran conexión con Regina. Daniel, su primer amor por el que la reina se volvió oscura; Robin Hood, el alma gemela al que la llevó el polvo de duende y que representaba su segunda oportunidad; y Emma Swan, la madre de su hijo, hija de su peor enemiga y el resultado directo de sus actos, convertida en Salvadora por las acciones de la Reina y destinada a traerle su final feliz. Pero ya es suficiente charla. Es hora de recibir a Su Majestad.

Mientras, fuera de las cámaras…

\- Henry, de verdad no creo que esto tenga ningún sentido. Gold ha perdido la cabeza. – Dijo una contrariada reina.

\- Mamá no seas cobarde. Tienes que elegir un amor, todo el mundo lo dice.

\- ¿Quién es todo el mundo?

\- Pues…eh… ¿todos? No lo sé, es una forma de hablar. Los cuentos de hadas nos dicen que solo se puede tener un amor verdadero y tú tienes tres posibles amores, hay que descubrir cuál es el verdadero para que tengas tu final feliz. Ahora, sal ahí y deja a tu corazón hablar.

Regina entró en el escenario con las palabras de Henry rondando por su cabeza, ¿sería verdad que tenía que elegir un amor para ser feliz? Bueno, el pueblo entero parecía haberse congregado para la ocasión, así que algo de verdad tendría si tanta gente lo pensaba.

\- Regina, toma asiento. – Pidió Gold.

Una pared la separaba de las tres personas que, al parecer, se disputaban su corazón.

\- Esto será muy fácil, Regina. Tienes una serie de tarjetas con preguntas. Las formularás y los pretendientes, aquí presentes, te darán sus respuestas. Al final del programa, y tras unas cuantas pruebas, podrás decirnos cuál de los tres es tu verdadero amor.

\- De acuerdo. – Regina cogió la primera tarjeta, de color rosa, perfumada y con corazones sobre las íes, sin duda, escrita por Blancanieves. – Si hubiéramos derrotado a una bruja malvada y tuviéramos que celebrarlo…¿en serio tengo que hacer esta pregunta? En fin… si ese fuera el caso, ¿cómo lo celebraríais?

\- Gran pregunta. – Dijo Gold. - Responderán en orden. Pretendiente 1, tu turno.

\- Es una pregunta muy fácil. Te llevaría a dar un paseo a caballo.

\- Yo te llevaría a hacer un picnic en el bosque. – Dijo Robin.

Pero nadie más habló.

\- Pretendiente número 3, su turno.

\- Estoy pensando. Es que no sé si vencer a una reina malvada sería digno de celebrar, en este caso. Pero supongo que podríamos ir con Henry, a él es al que más le gusta lo de celebrar las victorias de los buenos, ya sabes, a un parque de atracciones o algo así.

\- Idílico todo. – Gold se dirigió de nuevo a la Reina. – Siguiente pregunta.

\- Gold, ¿esta pared es realmente necesaria? No he tenido tantos amores en mi vida como para no saber cuál es cuál.

\- Es parte del show Regina. Siguiente pregunta.

Con un suspiro exasperado, la reina tomó la siguiente tarjeta azul que, esperaba equivocarse, pero tenía el presentimiento de que había sido escrita por cierto antiguo grillo.

\- Digamos que he tenido un momento difícil y he vuelto a mis días oscuros de maldad, ¿cómo me reconfortaríais?

\- Mi querida Regina, yo te llevaría a nuestro lugar especial en la colina para que viéramos juntos las estrellas confundiéndose con las luciérnagas que plagan el cielo y te abrazaría hasta que secaras todas tus lágrimas.

\- Precioso, pretendiente 1. – Dijo Gold. – Me ha costado mantener las náuseas a raya, fíjate si ha sido bonito. ¿Número 2?

\- Oh, Regina, yo te haría ver que ha sido tan solo un error porque tú no eres malvada, audaz, un poco testaruda a veces, pero en el fondo eres una mujer de honor, como yo lo soy. Y mientras nos aferremos a nuestros valores, no puede haber nada que nos haga caer.

\- Alentador, número dos. – Gold se dirigió a Emma. - ¿Algo que añadir, pretendiente número 3?

\- Sí. La miraría a los ojos y le diría: yo llevo el tequila y, tú la sidra de manzana.

\- Gran ejemplo para todos los jóvenes espectadores, número tres.

Regina, mientras, no podía evitar sonreír ante la última respuesta.

\- Regina. – Dijo Gold de nuevo.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Siguiente pregunta.

\- Veamos. – Una tarjeta amarilla. – Tienes que estar tomándome el pelo. – Dijo seriamente mirando al presentador. - ¿En serio esto es una pregunta?

\- Todas las tarjetas son una pregunta. Regina, léela, por favor.

\- Dice – Tomó aire – imagínate que fuéramos a dormir juntos una noche, ¿qué ruido es el que harías al dormir y cómo me despertarías? ¿Quién está copiando estas preguntas de cuentos infantiles? Por favor, ¿La Ratita presumida?

\- Las quejas para el final del programa, querida. Ahora, las respuestas de los pretendientes.

Como siempre, Daniel fue el primero en hablar.

\- Supongo que, tras tantos años durmiendo en los establos, el ruido que hago al dormir es parecido al relinchar de los animales. – Dijo pensativo. – Y te despertaría con un beso de buenos días.

\- Urg aliento mañanero. – murmuró Regina.

Robin tomó la palabra.

\- Bueno, puede que, tras dormir tantos años a la intemperie rodeado de hombres, emita ciertos ronquidos, pero te despertaría con café recién hecho y el desayuno.

\- Como si el pobre supiera usar una cafetera… - susurró la reina.

Emma sonrió maliciosamente antes de responder.

\- Se me ocurren varias maneras de despertarte, pero como estamos en horario infantil, diré que prefiero que me despiertes tú con el aroma de tortitas de manzana, porque todos sabemos que no sé cocinar y cualquier otra cosa sería mentira. Y, por cierto, no ronco.

Gold se giró al público sonriente.

\- Parece que tenemos un ganador en la categoría de "ronquidos". Querida, siguiente pregunta.

Regina buscó entre las tarjetas mientras seguía murmurando.

\- Esto es ridículo. – Tarjeta roja. – Esta es interesante. ¿Cuál es vuestra postura favorita?- Ruby, sin duda.

\- Vaya, una pregunta complicada. Apuntó Gold.

Daniel se rascó la cabeza con aspecto de estar perdido.

\- ¿Postura para qué?

\- Pues para em… cómo lo digo para que el palafrenero lo entienda. – Se preguntó Gold. – Para remover la avena, para coronar a la reina, para ensillar los caballos…

\- Uh, eso son muchas cosas. Pero supongo que tendría que estar de pie. – Respondió robando risas del público.

\- Este no lo ha pillado. – Musitó Gold.

\- Pobre Daniel, es tan dulce e inocente. – Se escuchó en las zonas cercanas a Blancanieves.

Robin sonrió marcando hoyuelos.

\- Un hombre de honor no cuenta este tipo de cosas. Pero me gusta mantener las tradiciones y costumbres.

\- O sea, que te quedas con un triste misionero. – Tradujo Ruby.

Para cuando la cámara enfocó a Emma esta estaba aparentemente concentrada en contar con sus dedos y, por cierto, necesitaba más manos.

\- La verdad, no tengo una preferida. Digamos que me gusta experimentar.

\- ¡Esto es porno!- Se escuchó desde el público.

\- Bueno, bueno, sheriff, dígame, ¿van las esposas incluidas en esa experimentación?- Preguntó Gold.

\- Ya te gustaría saberlo. – Contestó la rubia.

Regina se mordía el labio tratando de controlar la risa y el inminente sonrojo.

\- Siguiente pregunta.

\- Oh sí. – Regina cogió una tarjeta verde. - ¿Qué es lo que más os gusta de mí?

Daniel sonrió.

\- Son tantas las cosas que me enamoraron de ti que no podría contarlas. Me gusta el brillo de inocencia de tus ojos, la pureza de tu alegría, tu sonrisa despreocupada.

\- Lástima que ya no quede nada de eso. – Musitó Regina quedamente.

Robin se masajeó la barbilla mientras pensaba.

\- Me gusta todo de ti. Eres, indudablemente, la mujer más hermosa que conozco. Me admira tu valentía y tu audacia, no tienes miedo de los retos. Y siempre estás dispuesta a ayudar a los demás.

Emma parecía estar sumida en una especie de trance.

\- Creo que lo que más me gusta de ti es que me comprendes. Nuestros pasados son parecidos en algunos aspectos, ninguna nos criamos en un ambientes inundados por el amor. Las dos hemos pasado por épocas oscuras, hemos cometido errores. Muchos aquí esperan que sea perfecta, pero tú no. Tú sabes lo que es que alguien te confunda con tu apodo hasta que llegan a olvidar que también eres una persona y te transformas solo en la "Salvadora" o solo en la "Reina Malvada". Y siento que puedo hablar contigo, de cualquier cosa, y no me mirarás con pena ni te escandalizarás porque haya cometido un error. Me comprenderás. – Emma repasó mentalmente lo que había dicho. – Aunque también tienes un culo de infarto, pero la primera razón es la buena.

El público entero estalló en risas.

\- Siempre tan profunda, Sheriff. – Dijo Gold. – Y pasamos a una nueva ronda de preguntas en una sección llamada: ¿cuánto conoces a Regina? Prácticamente todos en este pueblo conocemos ya su afición por las manzanas, su amor por la lasaña y su pequeño fetiche con el cuero negro, pero ¿conocen realmente los pretendientes a la mujer de la que dicen estar enamorados? Regina, adelante.

La reina pensó qué podría preguntarles a aquellos tres…cómo llamarlos… eh, idiotas, sí, probablemente era el mejor nombre. Bien, qué podía preguntarles que fuera lo suficientemente íntimo como para ver si la conocían pero que no descubriera sus secretos al pueblo en general.

\- ¿Cómo me gusta el café?- No era lo más comprometedor del mundo, pero era un comienzo.

Daniel no necesitó pensar.

\- Siempre tomas té con leche y limón.

\- Ah, sí, la hora del té con madre. Una tradición que no echo de menos.

Robin tampoco le dio demasiadas vueltas.

\- Café solo largo. – Sonrió satisfecho.

\- Cierto.- Susurró la reina.

Emma asintió.

\- Siempre lo pides solo y largo, pero sé que, cuando estás sola o te sientes triste, le pones un toque de canela porque te recuerda a Henry.

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír. Era cierto. Una costumbre que había adquirido en aquellos días en los que Henry la abandonó en pos de su madre biológica.

\- Otra pregunta. – Dijo Regina. – ¿Qué es lo que más temo?

\- A tu madre.- Y Daniel pareció asustarse de su sola mención.

Robin negó con la cabeza.

\- No le temes a nada.

Pero Emma volvió a negar.

\- Lo que más temes es que algo le pase a Henry. Y, sobre todo, que tú seas la culpable. Ya sabes, por toda esa oscuridad que acumulaste en tu pasado y te persigue.

\- Sí, gracias por la explicación. – Aunque Regina sabía que tenía razón.

Gold atrajo la atención del público con un carraspeo.

\- Pero ya está bien de hablar. En nuestra siguiente prueba, cada uno de nuestros pretendientes escogerá un paladín que será su representante y le dirá a Regina las razones por las que debe elegir a su candidato. En el nombre del pretendiente número uno tenemos a la antigua princesa y amante de los animales, Blanca…Espera por ello…Nieves.

La antigua princesa salió al escenario sonriente y tomó el micrófono de las manos de Gold sin contemplaciones.

\- Regina, debes elegir al candidato número uno porque bueno, el Destino os impidió estar juntos una vez, pero ha vuelto y eso significa que ¡te ha encontrado! Y el verdadero amor es el que siempre te encuentra. Así que vamos a jugar todos al escondite para que nos podamos reencontrar con Nuestro Amor verdadero. Oh, Chaaaaarming, ven a buscarme. O sea, pero no Regina, coge al 1 porque el amor de la pureza y la inocencia de la infancia es el que de verdad representa los deseos de tu corazón. Y tienes que dejar a tu corazón decidir para ser feliz. Confía en él, confía en tu corazón y en tu alma, y sigue a los pajaritos hasta tu final feliz, Regina.

\- Vale, ¿tú que has fumad antes de entrar al plató?- Gold le quitó el micrófono.

David apareció por un lado para coger a Mary Margaret.

\- Perdonadla, es que estaba nerviosa por salir en pantalla y ha bebido un poco de más antes de salir. – Se disculpó el príncipe.

\- ¡Sé feliz, Regina! ¡Sé feliz! Y deja que el amor te encuentre. – Gritó Blancanieves mientras David se la llevaba arrastras. – Algún día tu príncipe vendrá.

Gold pestañeó, varias veces. Estaban locos. Para que luego dijeran que los cuentos de hada eran aburridos.

\- La siguiente representante solía tener alas sin ser un mosquito, aunque pertenece a una especie igual de cansina. Campanilla, bienvenida. ¿Qué puedes decirnos del candidato número dos?

\- Pues que tiene un tatuaje de león en el brazo.

\- Muy bien y qué más.

\- Ah, pues nada más. En realidad no lo conozco, ni tengo ni idea de cómo es, podría ser un tipo estupendo o un psicópata. Pero no importa, porque el polvo de duende llevó a Regina a un hombre con un tatuaje en forma de león y es él. Así que es su amor verdadero.

\- ¿Solo por un tatuaje?- Preguntó Gold.- ¿Ni siquiera le vio la cara?

\- Um, bueno no, pero ¿cuánta gente tendrá el mismo tatuaje?

\- Quizás nadie, quizás muchos, ¿quién sabe?

\- Ah, bueno… no importa. El polvo de duende nunca miente, es más fiable que el algodón.

\- Ya…vale…gracias por venir.

\- De nada. Pensad en cosas bonitas.

\- Como cabras…- murmuró Gold mientras Campanilla se iba. – El último representante hijo de la alcaldesa, de la sheriff, anterior aprendiz en mi tienda y con menos arte para barrer que una merluza… Henry Daniel Mills.

Henry saludó sonriente a sus dos madres que le saludaron de vuelta.

\- Mamá, elige a uno ya para que podamos irnos a casa. Tengo hambre y Emma prometió que en la próxima del viernes, o sea, hoy, iba a traer helado.

\- Impactantes palabras, joven Mills. Pero tienes que dar un motivo por el que Regina elija a Emma como Amo Verdadero.

\- Ah, pues supongo que la mejor razón es porque lo dice mi libro. Bueno, no lo dice con esas palabras, pero mi madre lanzó la maldición para encontrar su final feliz y Emma es la encargada de devolver los finales felices. Además, son de la misma edad más o menos, físicamente por lo menos, por todo el rollo de la maldición, así que es un poco como si, al lanzar la maldición, se hubiera creado su propio final feliz haciendo que Emma y ella coincidieran en el tiempo. Como si estuvieran destinadas. – Henry se rascó la cabeza, pensativo. – Y, bueno, las dos son mis madres así que sería guay que viviéramos todos juntos.

El público aplaudió vitoreando a Henry mientras se marchaban.

\- Ya lo has oído Regina, las razones por las que deberías elegir a cada uno de los pretendientes. El programa está llegando a su fin y, con él, a la decisión de la reina, pero antes, ¿qué tal si sometemos a nuestros valientes concursantes a una pequeña prueba que me gusta llamar: En la oscuridad por la Reina?

Risas y aplausos inundaron el escenario.

\- Es muy fácil. – Dijo Gold dirigiéndose a los concursantes. – Regina ha pasado por momentos oscuros en su vida, se ha enfrentado a grandes peligros y también ha supuesto grandes peligros. Así que, antes de decidir si sois dignos o no de su mano, os someteremos a una prueba de valentía. Cada uno de vosotros pasará a una habitación que yo mismo he encantado y se enfrentará al mayor obstáculo que lo separa de Regina. Daniel, como siempre, será el primero.

Daniel se adelantó al grupo tomando aire antes de entrar en la habitación encantada. Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro y, no podía engañarse a sí mismo, estaba aterrorizado.

\- ¿Tienes miedo, querido?

Aquella voz…

La oscuridad fue tomando cuerpo hasta que se convirtió en la única e inigualable Cora Mills, aka Reina de corazones, aka la peor suegra del mundo.

\- Co…Cora… no puede ser- Tartamudeó el joven. – Estás muerta.

\- Tú también, si no recuerdo mal querido, y eso no te ha impedido venir aquí.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí? Ya me mataste una vez.

\- Oh, no es tu vida lo que quiero, sino tu corazón. – Dijo Cora relamiéndose.

\- ¿Y no fue eso lo que tomaste la primera vez?- Protestó el chico de los caballos tapándose en pecho con las manos.

\- Pero, esta vez, no quiero matare. Solo quiero que seas sincero, muéstrame tu corazón. ¿Eres el verdadero amor de Regina? Convénceme de que cometí un error aquella noche, tanto tiempo atrás, matándote.

\- ¡Yo amo a Regina!

\- Oh, de eso no me cabe la menor duda. Y ella te quería a ti. Pero, ser su primer amor, ¿te convierte en el verdadero? Seamos sinceros, querido, yo nunca quise a Regina, no podía, y su padre, aún queriéndola, era un pusilánime que no se atrevió a protegerla ni a mostrar su amor mientras yo estaba delante. Y, entonces, llegaste tú con tus zapatos llenos de estiércol de caballo y tu brillante sonrisa, convenciéndola de que estarías dispuesto a luchar por ella, ¿cómo no iba a creer ella que te amaba? ¿Cómo no iba a estar convencida de que eras su Verdadero Amor?

\- Yo no… eso no…

\- En serio, querido, ¿puedes darme un motivo que me haga pensar que eres el único Amor Verdadero de Regina o no? No tengo todo el día.

\- La quiero.

\- Mmm qué repetitivo, querido. Sé sincero, tú no puedes enfrentarte a mí, ni por todo el amor que tu pequeño y patético corazón pueda albergar. Y déjame que te diga el por qué, tú asqueroso y maloliente sirviente que ha olvidado su lugar, porque el amor es debilidad y tú no eres más que un humilde campesino que puso sus miras demasiado altas.

\- No…- Murmuró el joven al borde de las lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué has dicho, querido? Apenas he podido escucharte.

\- He dicho que no. – Volvió a susurrar.

\- ¿Acaso no puedes hablar? ¿Te ha comido la lengua la bruja? Enfréntate a mí si es que tienes lo que hay que tener. Lucha por el corazón de tu amada, por patético que sea este vulgar intento de cortejo o lo que quiera que sea, o lárgate de aquí y deja de desperdiciar mi tiempo. Incluso muerta tengo cosas mejores que hacer que soportar tu presencia y tu aroma a estiércol.

\- Yo…

\- Estoy esperando.

\- Em…

\- Permíteme que te diga, querido, las primeras impresiones son importantes y, en cuanto te vi lo supe,- comenzó a decir con un movimiento felino mientras se acercaba a él, con la mano acercándose peligrosamente a su pecho. no eres más que un crío cobarde que se esconde tras la paja cada vez que escucha la voz de un superior. Y sabes que nunca podrás vencerme. Me temes.

\- Sí, sí…- Gritó Daniel antes de salir corriendo.

El público entero lo aplaudió aunque fuese por pena cuando el palafrenero salió al escenario con el rostro blanco.

\- Muy… elocuente, querido. – Dijo Gold. – Y ahora demos paso al siguiente concursante.

Robin entró en la habitación con una sonrisa, seguro de no poder asustarse tan fácilmente ante cualquier malvado, monstruo o suegra que le lanzaran.

\- ¿Robin?- Pero no esperaba eso.

\- ¿Marian?

\- ¡Robin!- Su difunta mujer se lanzó a sus brazos. – Oh, Robin creía que te había perdido.

\- Marian pero si estás… estabas muerta. ¿Cómo puede ser que…?

\- La magia de Gold me ha traído aquí. ¿Qué es eso de que intentas conquistar a otra mujer?

\- Marian, ha sido treinta años, aunque yo he estado congelado veintiocho, pero un hombre tiene sus necesidades.

\- ¿Y Roland?

\- Regina es una buena madre.

\- No me lo puedo creer, Robin. Simplemente no puedo. Has esperado treinta años para rehacer tu vida y tiene que ser justo con ella.

\- Bueno es que Regina tiene muchos encantos…

\- Calla, calla, mejor no digas nada. Robin, entiendo que quieras rehacer tu vida, pero dime la verdad, si yo siguiera con vida, ¿con quién preferirías estar?

El ladrón se lo pensó durante unos segundos.

\- Tú eres mi esposa, Marian, te hice un juramento y pretendo mantenerlo mientras viva. Soy un hombre de honor.

La sonriente imagen de Marian desapareció dejando a Robin en el escenario frente a Gold.

\- Justo como esperábamos, ladrón. – Anunció Gold. – Y, ahora, la última concursante. Sheriff, si es tan amable…

Emma entró en la habitación encantada tras respirar hondamente.

\- Oh, cielo. – Dijo una voz empalagosamente conocida. - ¿Por qué estás aquí?

\- ¿Mamá?

\- Sí, tesoro. Ahora, por favor, ¿quieres explicarme qué clase de sinsentido es este?

\- No sé a qué te refieres.

\- Pues a todo esto de venir al programa, intentar que Regina sea tu Verdadero Amor. ¿No estabas acaso bien con Garfio, no ha surgido la chispa con ningún otro hombre? Tenía que ser Regina de entre todas las personas la que quieres convertir en tu Verdadero Amor.

\- No es eso, mamá. No sé si es mi Verdadero Amor, pero siento algo especial por ella. Me comprende y…

\- ¿Esto es porque no te crié, verdad?- La interrumpió Blancanieves. – Es uno de esas fases de rebeldía por la que pasan los adolescentes.

\- No, mamá. No me gusta Regina solo para molestarte.

\- ¿Y entonces por qué es?

\- Pues porque…

\- No entiendes, Emma – la volvió a interrumpir – que eres la Salvadora, tienes una obligación para con el pueblo. Esto no depende solo de ti, no puedes enamorarte de la Reina Malvada sin más.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que no puedo enamorarme de quién quiera?- Dijo una atónita Emma. – Tú, la reina del Amor Verdadero, la defensora del Bien y la Pureza, me estás diciendo que no puedo querer a Regina solo por su pasado. Escúchame bien, mamá, no sé si soy el Verdadero Amor de Regina o no, pero pase lo que pase, sí sé que compartimos un hijo y eso nos unirá para siempre. Regina ha cometido muchos errores, pero yo también, estuve en la cárcel, por Dios bendito. La diferencia es que a mí se me perdonan todos los crímenes porque me apodan "La Salvadora" y a ella se le castiga cada error porque fue "La Reina Malvada".

\- Pero, cielo…

\- ¡No! – Esta vez fue Emma la que interrumpió. – Es mi vida y tú no has estado nunca en ella. No fue tu culpa, vale, lo entiendo, pero eso no cambia 28 años de mi existencia que pasé en soledad. Y, ahora, no vas a llegar y decirme cómo o con quién vivirla. ¡No tienes derecho! ¿Queda claro?

La escena se desvaneció dejando a una enfadada Emma encarada a Gold.

\- Cristalino, querida.

El público entero aplaudió. Menos, quizás, Mary Margaret.

\- Bueno, querida. – Se hizo el silencio en el escenario mientras Gold se dirigía a Regina. – Es la hora de que la reina tome su decisión. ¿A quién eliges?

\- Yo elijo…

\- Un momento, querida. Enseguida, conoceremos la decisión de Regina, pero antes, unos consejos publicitarios.

**"****¿Cansado de bregar contra las malas plantas del jardín? ¿Tienes una mina de diamantes y no sabes cómo sacarle partido? Pues tus problemas están a punto de acabarse gracias a los Enanos Manitas. ¡Sí! Los Enanos Manitas, la respuesta a tus oraciones. Pico listo para usar, disponibles las 24 horas. También se ofrecen servicios como Enanitos de Jardín. No lo dudes más y llama al 777 777 7."**

**"****En casa Gepetto la familia es lo más importante. Por eso, mi negocio se especializa en que la madera pueda llenar ese vacío de tu vida. Desde un niño de madera hasta una réplica de tu estrella televisiva favorita, en Gepettos e hijo te damos la clave para crear a esa persona que nunca has podido encontrar. ADVERTENCIA los muñecos no tienen vida propia, en caso de quererla se impondrá un coste adicional por valor de un deseo al Hada Azul."**

**"****Desde las praderas de crema y las cascadas de sirope, las hadas hemos llenado el mundo de dulzura con nuestros deseos y coloridos. Pero ahora por fin, podrás tenernos en tu mesa. Prueba ya los dulces de las hadas, ****_Deseo Concedido_****, un bocado de pecado espolvoreado con polvo de hadas que te hará volar y pensar en cosas bonitas. ****_Deseo Concedido_****, un alimento de otro mundo. Visita nuestra página web para encargos especiales: monjasconalas punto com"**

\- Bien, amigos, ya estados de vuelta en "La Decisión de la Reina". Dinos, Regina, ¿a quién eliges?

Regina se puso en pie mirando al público, a Gold y a sus tres pretendientes alternativamente.

\- Elijo a… elijo a… ¡Henry!

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Gritó la sala.

\- Elijo a Henry. – Reiteró la reina. – Y me elijo a mí misma. Elijo la felicidad y la independencia que puedo lograr por mi propia mano. ¿No lo entendéis? La idea de un solo Amor Verdadero es absurda. Podemos tener tantos amores como quepan en el corazón y no solo románticos, nunca querré a nadie, hombre o mujer, como quiero a mi hijo. Y condicionar nuestra felicidad a encontrar un amor perfecto, bueno pues perdonad que lo diga, pero eso es una solemne memez. La relación más importante y duradera que va a tener cualquier persona es consigo mismo. Así que sí, me elijo a mí y a Henry. – Henry corrió a abrazar a su madre.

Regina posó un leve beso en la frente de su hijo y se adelantó para ponerse a la altura de sus pretendientes.

\- Daniel, tú fuiste mi primer amor. Tras una vida de gritos, castigos y represión, me enseñaste que merecía más, que era digna de ser amada y siempre te estaré en deuda por ello y te querré. Pero la chica que te amaba con todo su corazón y a la que tú correspondías, desapareció hace mucho tiempo. He crecido, me han pasado muchas cosas, he cambiado. Y está bien porque la vida está hecha para evolucionar y, quizás, de haber tenido oportunidad de haber vivido habríamos cambiado juntos y habrías sido mi único y gran amor. Pero no fue así y, por tentador que pueda parecer volver a atrás, es algo que nunca haré, porque soy quien soy y eso me ha llevado a mi hijo.

\- Lo entiendo Regina.

\- Gracias por todo.

Un ligero beso fue posado en los labios del palafrenero antes de que se desvaneciera en una nube dorada.

\- Robin, quizás estábamos destinados, quizás habrías sido mi alma gemela y mi final feliz. Pero solo si hubiera entrado por esa puerta. Entonces, tú habrías sido lo que necesitaba, un hombre de honor y bondad, me habrías guiado por el buen camino y me habrías alejado de la oscuridad. Sin embargo, no lo hice, elegí otro camino, elegí la ira y la oscuridad. Puede no parecer la mejor decisión del mundo, pero no puedo arrepentirme de haberla tomado porque gracias a ella tengo a mi hijo y tú tuviste a Marian y a Roland. Lo que intento decirte Robin es que, quizás, si hubiera entrado en aquella taberna, nos habríamos enamorado y tú habrías sido mi final feliz. Pero no entré, yo cambié, mi alma se oscureció y ya no es la misma que aquella que fue guiada por el polvo de hada hasta ti. Lo siento.

\- Tienes razón, Regina.

\- Deseo que seas feliz, ¿lo sabes verdad? Y cuida bien a Roland o tendré que lanzarte una bola de fuego.

\- Cuente con ello, milady.

Robin se retiró con una última reverencia y fue a reunirse con su hijo.

\- Emma. – Susurró Regina al quedar frente a la última concursante. – Odio tu chaqueta toja y tu coche es una abominación de la automovilística.

\- Vaya gracias.

\- Pero tú ya me has dado mi final feliz. Me diste a Henry. Tu misión como mi Salvadora, si es que la tenías, está cumplida con creces. Pero no tienes por qué ser un héroe Emma, eres perfecta tal y como eres, y no podría encontrar a nadie mejor para compartir la vida de Henry.

\- Gracias, Regina, significa mucho para mí que lo digas.- La Sheriff parecía al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Lo sé.

Con un último guiño, Regina se volvió hacia Gold mientras abrazaba a Henry.

\- Gracias por el numerito, Rumple, ha sido muy entretenido. Aunque me temo que ya es la hora de acostar a Henry, así que nos vamos.

La cámara se centró en el perplejo rostro de Gold en cuando la reina y su hijo desaparecieron de la imagen.

\- Em… bueno, amigos, parece que la reina ha elegido y todos nuestros pretendientes se han quedado compuestos… y sin reina. Pero qué chispa tengo jiji. No entiendo cómo mi Belle me ha cambiado por otro. En fin, no se pierdan el próximo programa en el que intentaremos colocarle un amor verdadero a Granny. Sí, los jubilados también tienen derecho a echar una canita al aire, ¿lo pillan?

_Unas horas después, en la puerta de cierta mansión blanca…_

Unos sordos golpes llamaron la atención de la alcaldesa, cesando solo cuando abrió la puerta.

\- Sé que has dicho que no necesitabas a nadie más para ser feliz. – Dijo una sonriente rubia al otro lado. – Pero he traído chocolate y vino, eso siempre ayuda, ¿verdad?

Derrotada de antemano por la adorable sonrisa de su idiota rubia, Regina la introdujo a la casa tomándola por las solapas de su chaqueta mientras aprovechaba la ocasión para reencontrarse con los suaves labios de Emma.

Fueron avanzando sin dejar de besarse por los pasillos de la casa, hasta que sus pulmones vencieron al deseo y tuvieron que separarse a por aire.

\- Oye Regina, sé que querías dar una lección en el programa sobre eso de que el Amor Verdadero no es lo único que nos define como personas y que hay más cosas que nos pueden hacer felices y blablablá. Pero, de haber escogido a alguien, me habrías elegido a mí, ¿verdad?

La única respuesta que Emma recibió fue una enigmática sonrisa. La reina se apartó de ella y comenzó a subir las escaleras sin perder la oportunidad para menear bien las caderas.

\- Regina. ¡Regina! Contéstame.

\- ¿Subes, querida?

\- Argh, eres imposible. – Murmuró Emma antes de subir, ganándose otra sonrisa de Regina.

Emma ya ni siquiera entendía por qué se molestaba. Al final, siempre terminaba siguiendo a Regina. Pero cómo no hacerlo si aquella increíble, preciosa y deslumbrante mujer la miraba de aquella manera y le sonreía. Su cerebro, simplemente, dejaba de funcionar y se guiaba por el aroma a manzanas de la reina.

Al llegar a la cama, Regina no tardó en hacerse con el control tumbándose sobre ella, dejando que sus manos vagaran por las curvas de su cuerpo, reencontrándose con algunos de sus rincones favoritos.

\- Prepárate, querida. – Dijo la Reina. – Porque el auténtico espectáculo está a punto de comenzar.

**FIN. **

**Gracias por leer :D**


End file.
